


Give Me All Your Dirty Love

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, probably the only established relationship fic i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven warns Bellamy that Clarke is going to break up with him unless he does something drastic.<br/>Inspired by the song Dirty Love by Cher Lloyd.</p>
<p>(I posted this and then I deleted it and now I'm posting it again)<br/>(It's still terrible but whatever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Your Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut and yet I keep doing it anyway. Sorry.

“Clarke’s going to dump you.”

There’s a beat before Bellamy answers.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Raven says. She makes herself at home on his couch and turns the TV on.

“Raven,” Bellamy says seriously, standing in front of her so she can’t see the TV. “You’re joking right?”

Raven just raises her eyebrows at him.

“Did she say that?” Bellamy asks, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

“Not in so many words,” Raven says. “But I’m pretty sure she’s going to.”

“Raven, can you stop acting so apathetic? You just told me my girlfriend is going to dump me. What did she say?” Bellamy says desperately.

“Calm down. It’s nothing you can’t fix. I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but she’s unhappy with your sex life,” Raven informs him. Bellamy sinks down onto the couch next to her.

“What? Why? I mean I always, you know, make her come,” he says. “Unless… she hasn’t been faking it all this time has she? Oh god,” Bellamy groans.

“She hasn’t been faking,” Raven rolls her eyes.

“Then what?” Bellamy has to restrain himself from shaking the information out of Raven. She’s being very unhelpful in the face of what Bellamy can only see as catastrophic news.

“I told her about the time you and I had sex,” Raven says.

“Is she jealous?”

“In a sense,” Raven shrugs.

“But there’s nothing between us. She knows that. It was just one time, I mean-,” Bellamy starts, and Raven cuts him off before he can really start babbling.

“She’s not jealous of me. She’s jealous of the sex we had. She says you’re always so gentle with her. She’s bored,” Raven says, finally getting to the point.

“She’s bored,” Bellamy repeats. “But she never said… and she’s not like you. You gave it as good as you got it. I might break her.”

“I think she’d like that,” Raven smirks. Bellamy gives her a pained expression and she huffs. “She’s a person, not a china doll. Trust me, she wants it rough and dirty. But don’t tell her I told you.”

Bellamy’s no stranger to rough and dirty sex, of course. He just never thought that’s what Clarke would want. He’s never really asked her… but she’s never complained (at least to his face) about their normal sex life. It has been pretty vanilla to date, though they’ve only been dating a month. If he’s honest, he has been finding it a little repetitive lately, even though it’s still good sex. Clarke doesn’t seem to be very vocal during sex, which is a little disappointing to him. He really gets off on hearing girls beg for it. He decides to heed Raven’s advice.

“Was she really going to dump me over this?” Bellamy wonders. Raven shrugs and turns back to the TV.

“I’ve dumped guys for less.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clarke asks Bellamy as she gets into his car three days later. She’s wearing a figure hugging black dress that shows off her generous cleavage.

“Like what?” Bellamy asks innocently.

“I don’t know, like you’re going to eat me or something,” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe later,” Bellamy smirks as he pulls away from the curb. They’re headed to the museum Bellamy works at for a work function, some kind of benefit or other. Bellamy isn’t really concerned with what it’s for.

They arrive at the museum and walk into the foyer, where Bellamy quickly glances around to make sure they’re alone. He grabs Clarke’s arm to stop her and leans in close to her ear, his hand on her waist as he presses himself against her.

“Before we go in…,” he whispers. “What colour panties are you wearing?” Clarke pauses a moment before answering.

“Black,” she whispers back.

“Take them off,” Bellamy says immediately. He hears Clarke’s breath hitch and she doesn’t say anything. If Raven’s advice is wrong, this is the part where he gets slapped. To his delight, however, Clarke reaches her hands up the bottom of her dress and slides her panties down her legs and steps out of them. Her face is tinged pink as she hands them over and Bellamy smirks as he pockets them. He kisses her before taking her hand and leading her into the museum.

“Relax,” he whispers as they enter.

“I am relaxed,” she hisses back.

“No you aren’t,” Bellamy replies. “Take a deep breath. If you don’t relax I’ll have to drag you to the bathroom and make you relax.” Clarke’s jaw drops but she doesn’t get the chance to say anything as they’re approached by Bellamy’s boss.

“Bellamy,” Dante smiles, shaking Bellamy’s hand. “And who is this beautiful treasure?” Bellamy resists the urge to barf at Dante’s words as he introduces him to Clarke. After he’s done the necessary introductions and got a drink for Clarke, he promptly ignores her for the rest of the night.

She’s pissed to say the least, when they finally leave the party. She barely speaks as he drives her home, but he waits until he’s walked her to her front door before he says anything. He knows why she’s annoyed, of course.

“Can I come in?” he asks her once they’re standing at her door.

“No,” she scowls, unlocking her door.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks, following her inside, despite her refusal. “Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she scoffs, throwing her keys on the table by the door and kicking her shoes off. Bellamy shrugs off his jacket and follows her as she storms into the living room. “You ignored me all night.”

“Are you annoyed that I ignored you, or are you annoyed that I took your panties and then didn’t do anything about it?” Bellamy smirks knowingly. Clarke flushes.

“I hate you,” she spits, which is not exactly an answer, but it’s telling all the same.

“Are you annoyed that I got you all turned on and then left you hanging?” he asks as he steps towards her.

“That’s completely-,” she starts, but he cuts her off.

“What did you want me to do, Clarke?” he asks, his voice low. He keeps walking forward until he has her backed up against the wall. He rests an arm above her and leans in, his face only centimetres from hers. “Did you want me to lead you to a dark corner and get you off with my fingers? Make you scream my name so everyone there knew just what we were up to?” Clarke doesn’t respond so he keeps going. “Or maybe you wanted me to drag you to the bathroom and fuck you on the bathroom sink?”

He studies her cautiously, still smirking. Her pupils are dilated and her breathing is slightly ragged. Raven was right after all. Clarke wets her lips and surges

forward to kiss him back he holds her back. He grabs her wrists and pushes them above her head, holding her in place. Clarke gives a whimper and Bellamy gazes at her seriously.

“Well? Yes or no?” Bellamy prompts.

“Yes,” Clarke breathes.

“And how about now? Do you want me to fuck you now? Against this wall?” Bellamy whispers into her ear.

“Yes,” she says again in a barely audible whisper.

“I want to hear you say it, Clarke,” he tells her. She hesitates a moment.

“I want you to fuck me against this wall,” she finally says. He kisses her then, hard, biting down on her lip and she gasps into his mouth. He lets go of her wrists then and allows her arms to fall to her sides. Still kissing her, he brings a hand to the hem of her dress and hikes it up around her waist, revealing her naked pussy. Clarke lets out a small mew when Bellamy allows a finger to gently probe between her slick folds.

“How long have you been this wet?” he asks her.

“Since you took my panties,” Clarke rasps and Bellamy can’t hold back a moan.

“Is this dress expensive?” he pants, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

“Mmhmm,” is all Clarke can manage in response.

“Good,” he says, before using both hands to rip it right down the front. Clarke cries out in surprise but he smothers her protests with his kiss, pressing his hard body against her now exposed breasts. He pulls her away from the wall just long enough to let the dress fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked.

Bellamy’s mouth makes its way from her mouth to her neck, biting down, leaving marks all the way to her breasts. Clarke arches towards him, her nipples jutting out, begging to be sucked.

“Tell me what you want, Clarke,” Bellamy prompts her, letting his hot breath linger over her nipple but not allowing himself to taste it just yet.

“I want you to suck my nipples,” Clarke pants. Bellamy closes his mouth over the right one while his thumb strokes over the left one.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whines. “Fuck me, please.” He doesn’t acquiesce right away, but lets her squirm under his touch as he continues to suck at her nipples, while his hand sneaks between her legs to caress her folds and brush her clit. Finally he

straightens up and pushes his tongue into her mouth again and she moans beneath him.

“Face the wall,” he commands and she complies immediately. He presses his hard on against her ass as he snakes one hand around to press against her clit. She grinds her ass against the bulge in his pants and he decides he can’t wait any longer. He undoes his pants and pulls his cock out letting it rest against Clarke’s opening. She wriggles back against him but he holds her steady.

“Bellamy, please,” she whines desperately.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me,” she begs. “Just fuck me, please.” He still doesn’t move. “Bellamy, I’m begging you. I need your cock in me, plea- oh!” He cuts off her last word, slamming his cock into her. He doesn’t relent after that, pounding into her rhythmically, as hard as he can. Clarke meets him for every thrust, her moans getting higher and higher as she nears her climax. He reaches between her legs to rub her clit again and her body suddenly stiffens for a moment before she comes. He has to hold her up while she rides out her orgasm, but he doesn’t stop fucking her until he’s coming himself, filling her with his seed. The both collapse against the wall, sliding down onto the carpet.

“You talked to Raven didn’t you?” Clarke says, once she’s recovered.

“She said you were going to dump me if I didn’t fuck you rough and dirty,” Bellamy grins at her.

“I never said I was going to dump you!” Clarke protests.

“Relax, she was just making sure her friend gets the sex she wants and deserves,” Bellamy says, kissing her shoulder. “You could’ve said something to me though.”

“I was working up to it. I was a little embarrassed and also I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” Clarke tells him.

“Alright, well I can definitely get dirtier and rougher than that. You ready?”


End file.
